Stalk Calon Gebetan
by Prominensa
Summary: Ketika Uchiha Sasuke bekerja di PT. MENCARI CINTA SEJATI [AU, OOC, Setting Indonesia, Bahasa Non Baku] untuk hadiah ulang tahun RiriSalad


**Stalk Calon Gebetan**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishomoto**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiel pada fanfiksi ini]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special to My Beloved Friend RiriSalad**

 **((Happy Birthday))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: AU, OOC, Setting Indonesia, Bahasa Non Baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Bekerja di PT. Mencari Cinta Sejati_

Sakura menjerit, ketika menatap layar monitor yang ia sewa di sebuah warnet tak jauh dari rumah. Beberapa adik kelas yang sengaja membolos dan memilih bermain _game online_ pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mereka menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Sakura menarik rambut dengan ekspresi penuh frustrasi.

"Kasihan Mbak Sakura, sangking kelamaan nganggur jadi begitu deh," ucap Konohamaru, sambil memasang _headset_ agar lebih khusyuk saat bermain _game._

Layar monitor itu menampilkan sosok foto Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sering Sakura temui di warung nasi milik sang ibu. Penampilannya berbeda dari pekerja proyek pada umumnya. Selain terlihat lebih muda, Sasuke juga terlihat rapi dan bersih. Jika pekerja lain—kausnya—dipenuhi dengan noda lumpur, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Kaus yang ia kenakan nyaris tidak bernoda, begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang rupawan. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berasumsi, bahwa Sasuke mungkin mempunyai jabatan di atas mereka.

 _Kesempatan yang bagus_

Rambut hitam Sasuke yang terlihat lepek karena keringat, acap kali membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Belum lagi saat Sasuke kegerahan, ia akan membuka kaus dan masuk ke warung sambil berteriak, "Bu, es teh tawar satu, ya!"

Semakin berdesirlah darah Sakura, hingga bulu kuduknya mendadak tegak tak karuan. Gairah yang sudah lama ia tahan akibat bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu, kemudian ia keluarkan secara gamblang; tanpa pikir panjang.

Seperti saat ini, biasanya Sakura tidak akan pernah membantu ibunya di warung, dan memilih asyik menonton acara Mang Kuya di tv. Sering kali sang ibu mengomel dan menyuruh Sakura segera mengakhiri status penganggurannya. Kini, tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menyerobot gelas yang berisi es teh tawar dari tangan ibu, dan membuat Haruno Mebuki tercingangah hingga nasi yang ia kunyah sempat terlihat beberapa detik. Mebuki terkejut dengan sikap putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Sudah ibu diam saja di dapur." Sakura mengerlingkan mata.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabaran, segera menyerobot gelas yang berisi es tawar dari tangan Sakura. Rasa haus yang ia tahan sejak tadi berubah menjadi kemurkaan saat menenggak minuman tersebut. Beberapa tetesan yang lolos dari mulutnya, terjun melewati leher putih Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa merinding melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya ini.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura menjadi rajin membantu sang ibu. Lebih tepatnya, ia memilih melayani Sasuke daripada yang lain. Bahkan, ia sengaja menyendok banyak lauk, dan membuat Sasuke untung karena sering kali Sakura memeberinya gorengan gratis. Waktu berganti waktu, membuat keduanya menjadi dekat, dan saling bertukar nama akun _facebook_ sebagai awal peng-akrab-an. Sakura yang sudah sangat penasaran, cepat-cepat langsung membuka profil _facebook_ Sasuke di warnet.

Sekarang, ia ingin pingsan karena ke- _alay_ -an yang ditulis Sasuke pada bio _facebook_ -nya. Sakura menjadi _ilfeel_ alias ilang _feeling_ pada detik itu juga. Dari balik wajah Sasuke yang penuh kecerdasan, ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Sungguh, Sakura tidak menyangka, di tahun 2018 ini, masih ada yang menulis bio seperti itu.

Apakah kalian mendengar suara kepingan hati yang pecah?

Karena pastilah itu milik Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

 **[End]**

 **Note:**

 **Happy Birthday, Riri. Maaf,** **E** **mak hanya bisa kasih drabble humor geje buat kamu. Semoga kamu enggak suka ya wkwk**

 **Dari Emak yang enggak sombong, tapi songong.**

 **OMAKE:**

"Pah, kalau Sasuke udah resmi jadi CEO perusahaan Papa yang baru ... Sasuke mau ganti nama perusahaannya, ya?"

Fugaku terkejut mendengar putranya berbicara tanpa dosa seperti itu. Ia merasa marah karena Sasuke sudah membicarakan topik sensitif saat sarapan berlangsung.

"Dengar ya, Sasuke! Kamu tidak punya hak untuk mengganti nama perusahaan, " nada Fugaku meninggi, "PT. Mencari Cinta Sejati itu sudah menjadi nama turun-temurun dari zaman Eyang Madara. Jangan sembarangan kamu! Kalau kamu tidak menurut, kamu boleh pergi dari rumah ini."

Melihat ayahnya yang murka, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Satu, dua tetes bulir air asin jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Ba-baik, Pah." Sasuke mulai sesenggukkan.

"Dan satu lagi ... kemarin kamu salah menulis di bio _facebook_ , seharusnya kamu pake huruf kapital semua. Karena yang benar itu PT. MENCARI CINTA SEJATI. Paham?"

Dan semakin pecahlah tangisan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **[End]**


End file.
